


Dear Mr. Stark

by AimAim94



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker write a letter to Tony Stark after his death to say the things he never got a chance to.





	Dear Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...First. I'm sorry if this hurts your heart. I honestly didn't plan this, but it's been running through my mind and I needed to put it on paper. 
> 
> *End Game Compliant.*
> 
> *Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*

“Dear Mr. Stark. 

It’s been a couple of months since the day that runs on repeat through my nightmares. I wake up in a sweat and I have to realize all over again that you’re gone. Aunt May keeps telling me that you’re finally at rest, and you’re in Heaven living it up with Natasha. I bet you guys cause endless amounts of trouble. I hope you guys cause trouble. I hope you’re the same person as when you were on earth because you were my favorite person. 

Anyhow my therapist told me that it may be helpful to write this out to you. I don’t know if she’s right because even while I’m writing it’s starting to feel like I can’t breathe just thinking about this. It’s hard to accept that you’re gone, and I’ve lost another father figure in my life. It’s hard to accept that I never told you that I thought of you as a dad figure in my life. 

Did I thank you enough for everything you did for me? If I could go back I’d tell you all of these things in person. I’d thank you for being a stable adult in my life who watched out for me, loved, me, and always kept me safe sometimes in spite of myself. I’d tell you that I love you and I don’t know how to survive without you. I really don’t know how to survive without you.  
Honestly, I know you questioned, and second guessed yourself a lot. Happy told me that. He also told me that you never second guessed your decision in choosing me. There are days I wish you had. If you hadn’t met me, and enlisted me as a part of your team against Cap way back when then I wouldn’t have got on the ship and gone to space. I may have never been dusted away. If I hadn’t been dusted away then maybe you wouldn’t have snapped and maybe then you’d be alive. 

I wish you were here still. I had to fight my first big bad without you there as back up and that was terrible. This guy made me trust him just to destroy that trust. It was my fault though. I was too trusting. I wanted to believe that Beck wanted what was best for me like you did. I was looking for something to fill that void in my heart from your death. I don’t know that anything can though. I don’t know that there is a way to make up for that. I think I’ll miss you for the rest of my life. Maybe that’s okay though? Maybe I’m supposed to miss you every day? Maybe there will come a day where it doesn’t hurt as bad though? I hope so. I hope there is a day when I dream of our days in the lab, and working together instead of you right before you died even though I begged you to stay. 

I’m not mad at you though. I mean I was at first. I was mad at you for leaving me. I was mad that you sacrificed yourself for me, but I mean it’s who you are…Or who you were. Past tense never gets easier. You were a hero and I’m convinced there was never another option in your mind. You knew that you would do whatever it took to save the world. You didn’t even hesitate. I guess what I’m saying is that I can’t be mad at you anymore because you did what you needed to do as a hero. 

Everyone is looking at me to be the next Iron Man. I can’t be. I can’t live up to that. I hope I can be half the hero that you were though. I hope that you’re in Heaven and you watch me and you smile because you trained me. You helped to shape me into the hero I am. I’m going to make you proud. I’m going to do my very best to be the type of hero you were, Mr Stark. I promise.  
Don’t worry I’m taking care of Morgan and Ms. Potts. Happy, Ms. Potts, and Aunt May are taking care of me. We’re okay. I wish you were here every day, but until I see you again just know that I love you, and I’m doing my best to live up to who you wanted me to be. 

Love always, 

Peter.”

Peter wiped at the tears on his cheek as he finished reading the letter while sitting by Tony’s headstone. He sighed and stood up. One foot in front of the other. That’s how he survived this. He would back. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to get lonely, but for now…Happy was waiting for him to take him home. 

“See you later, Mr. Stark!” Peter slid the glasses the Tony had given him onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this! Comment, Feedback. It's all welcomed here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> And I love you 3000!


End file.
